


The Date

by Jencala, WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Remus is super turned on by Sirius speaking in another language, Sirius is secretly romantic, Sirius speaks French, Smut, lots of fluff, ridiculously fluffy smut, so sweet it will rot your teeth, these boys deserve a happy ending damn it, this is what you get when Tara and Jen write fics together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: “This whole date thing really means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”Sirius’ face flushed and he quickly looked away. “You mean a lot to me.” He muttered, clearly embarrassed at being caught having such sentimental and mushy thoughts.  "And I'm just really excited to be able to show you that the same way every other couple does, I guess." He smiled at him. "Besides, it's our first date — It's supposed to be special, isn't it? Even if we have been together for three years."**Winner of Shrieking Shack Society's Marauder Medals 2018 for Best Pairing**





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for English translations of...whatever it is Sirius is babbling on about. ;-) Enjoy this collaboration between the two biggest wolfstar shippers on the internet.

 

 

Remus looked up from the book he had been reading at the sound of the front door opening. He watched as Sirius, grumbling under his breath, entered the small living room of the flat, looking irritated with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket and kicked the front door closed with far too much force, rattling the thin walls and shaking the few picture frames that hung around the room.

Remus frowned, placing his bookmark to save his place within the well worn pages of his novel and placed it on the coffee table. “Alright, Pads?”

Sirius jumped and whipped around, visibly relaxing when his eyes settled on his boyfriend. “Sorry, Moony. I didn’t realize you were in here.” He ran a hand through his hair and made a disgruntled sound in his throat. “Fucking Prongs ditched me again.  We were supposed to go to mum and dad's to work on the bike but suddenly he _'has plans with Evans'_. He's always got bloody plans with Evans these days."

Remus’ expression softened as he stood up and crossed the room, raising one hand to caress Sirius’ stubbled cheek. "I know it's frustrating Pads, but Prongs is head over heels for Lily and you know how long it's taken him to get to where they are now.  Let him enjoy this." He pressed a lingering kiss to Sirius' mouth and pulled back to look into his still surly face. "Besides, think of it this way.  Now you have a little extra time to spend with me."

A small smile crossed Sirius' lips. He wound his arms around Remus' waist and kissed him. "Yeah, I know...it's just that they are _always_ going out. He's always bringing her to dinner or going to the muggle cinema with her or doubling with Pete and Mary somewhere and..." He trailed off, biting his lip to stop himself from continuing his thought.

Remus nodded his head knowingly. “You’re jealous, then?” He said, slipping his hand up the back of Sirius’ shirt to stroke the warm skin of his back comfortingly. “That’s understandable. You and James have always done everything together and now he spends so much time with Lily and...well, of course since Pete and Mary are together now they would double with them-”

Sirius let out a gust of breath that he had been holding back, deflating slightly and leaning into Remus' touch, his head falling onto Remus' shoulder. "I dunno..." he muttered. "...Maybe a little? And also..." He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully then pulled away to and look up at Remus, sliding his hands down Remus' arms to lace their fingers together. He took a deep breath. "Also, I suppose I'm jealous that he gets to take Lily out at all...Peter and Mary, too. They get to go out and they get to act like proper couples and...well, like you said, James is head over heels for Lily and he gets to show it to the bloody world and...I love you just as much and I can't even hold your hand while we walk down the street."

Remus stared at him for a moment, his lip caught between his teeth as he pondered what Sirius had confessed.  "I didn't realize you felt that way, love." He raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of each of Sirius' hands.  "I wish things could be that simple for us as well, but they're just not." He rested his head against Sirius', relishing all the places their bodies touched. "I wish I could climb to the top of a tower in the middle of London and let the world know how much I love you, but the truth is it isn't safe for us to do that.  We're fine when we're with our friends, but whether in the Muggle world or in the Wizarding World our relationship isn't exactly considered normal."

"I don't care whether it's considered _'normal'_ or not, Remus!” Sirius scowled. “Fuck, look at my batshit cousin! She just married that Lestrange twat! They are far more abnormal than we are!" He sighed, letting go of Remus to run his hands through his own hair again in frustration. "Moony, I want...I want to take you out like that. I want to bring you somewhere nice, just the two of us, and do all that sappy romantic shit that James and Lily do. We could go somewhere where no one will know us, someplace small so that no one sees or...I don't know...I'll hex anyone who even looks at us funny, you know that."

"You think it's because I care what other people say?" Remus asked, his hands coming up to cup Sirius' face.  "Pads, I couldn't care less what other people think as long as I have you. I just don't want to make things harder for you."  He looked into Sirius' grey eyes and smiled softly, unable to resist pressing another kiss to his lover's full lips. "Sirius, I love you and I'll go anywhere you want to go, do anything you want to do, so long as I'm there with you."

Sirius' eyes widened slightly, clearly having expected to have to have argue his case a lot more. "I... _really_? You'll really do it? You'll go on a date with me?"

Remus chuckled at his lover’s shocked expression. "Of course I will, you daft dog.  I've dealt with and will deal with more prejudice over being a werewolf than I will for being gay."  He bit his lip, not able to hide his smile at how happy his easy acceptance had made his boyfriend. "Besides, why wouldn't I want to show off that the most handsome man in London is my boyfriend?"

A relieved laugh passed Sirius’ lips and he beamed back at Remus. “Merlin, I really thought you’d be harder to convince. I had a whole list prepared of ways to persuade you.”

Grinning slyly, Remus towed Sirius back over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the other man onto his lap. “Oh, did you?” He pushed the heavy leather jacket off of Sirius’ shoulders, throwing it aside and hauling him closer until they were pressed snuggly together.  "Maybe you should tell me what's on this list of yours, just to be sure I know what I'm agreeing to here."

Settling comfortably in Remus’ lap, Sirius smirked and rested their foreheads together, running his hands up and down Remus’ arms. "Well...first I was going to suggest we use the Imperius curse on everyone around us so that they have no choice but to accept us...but I thought you'd probably not be very comfortable with that plan..."

Remus huffed a laugh. "Well I don't think that's a practical solution, plus I remember you saying something about stripes being last season or some rot like that.  The Azkaban uniforms might not be your style, you know?"

Sirius chuckled, rocking his hips slowly against Remus'. "Right. Exactly...anyway, then I thought I should be more practical and take a polyjuice potion...you know, maybe turn myself into Marly or Lily or something, but I don't think James or Dorcas would like that either...plus the potion takes so long to brew, so that's out of the question." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Then I figured — and really, this one was brilliant and _obviously_ the most sensible — I'm pretty enough, I could just borrow a skirt from one of the birds and use the makeup I bought for when we saw Rocky Horror and no one would question it at all. I think I'd make a lovely girlfriend for you, Rem."

That last one left a rather intriguing image in Remus’ mind to say the least, and he leaned forward to nip at the soft skin of Sirius' neck, licking and kissing a trail up the taut cordons and growling softly into Sirius' ear.  "A skirt, huh? I think I might enjoy having you dress up in a skirt for me."

A soft whine escaped Sirius' throat and he tilted his head back slightly to give Remus more access. "Heh...well, it's certainly not off the table for...er...afterwards, perhaps?" His eyes fluttered closed and he ground his hips down against him. "But...well, I did end up finding a different solution..."

Remus' groan was muffled against the skin of Sirius' neck. Bucking his hips up for more delicious friction, he gripped Sirius' waist to hold him where he wanted him.  "What solution is that?" His voice was low and sultry as his mind became muddled with want for the man in his arms.

Sirius swore under his breath, slipping his hands under Remus' shirt and stroking the soft skin of his stomach. He shook his head. "'s'a surprise...you'll see..." He tugged impatiently at Remus' shirt. "Take this off...why aren't we naked yet?"

Remus complied with a cheeky grin, letting Sirius tug his shirt off and tossing it backwards.  "Impatient pup." He slid his hands under Sirius' t-shirt and slipped it off him before the other man could respond, and twined his hands in his hair, leaning forward to crush their mouths together in a heated kiss.

Sirius moaned into the kiss, pressing his body fully against Remus' to feel skin against skin. He dragged one hand down, tracing over the muscles of his chest and abdomen before coming to rest on the prominent bulge in Remus' trousers. He squeezed gently, finding the zipper and tugging it down.

Groaning, Remus bit down on Sirius' plump lower lip as Sirius reached inside his trousers, his hand wrapping around his hard length.  He slid his hands down his lover's back to grip his arse, bucking his hips for more friction. " _Fuck_...Pads...I need you."

Sirius nodded hurriedly, scrambling off of Remus' lap so he could wriggle out of his jeans, kicking them aside along with his boxers. He dropped down to his knees in front of Remus, looking up at him through his lashes as he pulled Remus' trousers down over his hips, leaning in to nuzzle the hard line of his cock through his underwear.

Remus had to fight the urge to throw his head back at the feel of Sirius' mouth against his cock, wanting to take in the gorgeous view of his lover naked and on his knees before him.  He sunk his hand into Sirius' thick hair and tugged until Sirius' eyes meet his. "Suck me."

Sirius shuddered at Remus' tone, his breath hitching. He licked his lips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Remus' boxers and slowly peeled them down, letting his long, thick cock spring free. He brushed his lips over the head. "Love your cock, Moony..." he breathed out, wrapping his fingers firmly around the shaft and flicking his tongue across the slit. Remus bit his lip, but still a moan escaped as Sirius' mouth descended on his aching prick.  His fingers tightened in Sirius' hair as he watched his cock disappear between the lush pink lips through hooded eyes. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine and he fought the urge to just fuck that pretty mouth. "Fuck, _yes_...Pads...you're so gorgeous with my cock in your mouth."

Moaning encouragingly around him, Sirius bobbed his head up and down his length and swirled his tongue around the head and Remus could feel himself starting to lose a bit of control as he rocked his hips and forced his thick cock further down Sirius' throat. He pulled Sirius off him with a sharp tug to his hair, a spark of pleasure going straight to his groin at the sight of Sirius’ pretty, swollen lips wet with a string of saliva connecting to the head of his prick.  "Feels so good...but I need to be inside you."

Sirius moaned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Fuck, yes...how d'you want me?"

He pulled Sirius up to straddle his lap, his hands running down to grip his arse.  He stroked the fingers of one hand along the cleft of Sirius' arse, teasing his entrance.  "Ride me."

Sirius gasped and squirmed in Remus' lap, trying to force his fingers inside. “Moony... _please_..."

"Patience, pup." Remus chuckled darkly. He whispered a well practiced wandless spell that coated his fingers with lubricant and teased Sirius' puckered hole for another moment before slipping one finger inside, watching Sirius' face as he delved in and out.

Sirius’ eyes screwed tightly shut, his teeth digging into his lip and Remus smiled at the effort his lover put into being well behaved, knowing how badly Sirius wanted to beg and scream until Remus gave in.  Remus rewarded him by adding another finger, pumping in and out slowly, then curling them to reach his prostate. He leaned forward and kissed his way up Sirius' chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple before gently biting the pebbled tip as he added another finger without breaking his rhythm.

Sirius moaned loudly, rolling his hips down on Remus' fingers. "Fuck...please...Moony, fuck, I'm ready, just- _Ohhh Merlin_ , _I need you_..."

Wasting no time, Remus slipped his fingers out of his boyfriend's loosened entrance, wiping them on the trousers that had been thrown next to him on the sofa.  He slicked his cock with the same muttered spell and captured Sirius' lips in a hungry kiss before pulling back slightly to meet Sirius' needy gaze. "Fuck yourself on me."

Sirius sighed happily as he sank down onto Remus' cock, pausing for a moment as his body adjusted to the feeling of being so completely filled. "You feel so fucking good, Rem..." He kissed along Remus' jaw before pulling back and resting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, lifting himself up almost all the way and then slowly taking him back in. Remus gripped Sirius' waist, his fingers digging in roughly as he watched Sirius impale himself over and over again. He thrust up into him and felt the fire coursing through his veins as Sirius' body surrounded him. He moaned softly and leaned in to lick and kiss his way up Sirius' chest until he could latch onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Sirius’ body was so tight and hot and perfect, squeezing his cock and sending bursts of pleasure through him. "Fuck...Sirius...I'm not gonna last long."

Sirius cried out as Remus angled his thrusts to hit his prostate again and again."Yes...fuck, Remus...feels so good..." He moved harder and faster, bringing one hand down between their bodies to wrap around his own dick. "Want your come inside me, love...fill me up, Moony.. _.please_.”

Remus pushed Sirius' hand away and wrapped his own hand around Sirius' leaking cock, pumping it in time with his hard thrusts up into Sirius' eager body.  He swiped his thumb over the tip and bit down on Sirius' neck, growling against his skin. "Come with me."

" _Yessss_." Sirius hissed, his entire body tensing in Remus’ arms as he clenched around Remus' cock and came hard, spilling over Remus' fingers and stomach. Feeling Sirius clench and flutter around his cock was all it took to send Remus over the edge, Sirius' name spilled from his lips as the force of his orgasm made his vision go white at the edges.  He thrust up into his lover erratically once, twice, three times as he rode out the wave of pure bliss.

Sirius moaned and rode him through his orgasm, milking every bit out before he finally collapsed with his head against Remus' shoulder, panting for breath. He nuzzled his face into Remus' neck, sighing contently with his lover's cock still buried inside him. "Mmmm....Moony...."

Remus wrapped his arms securely around Sirius' back, trying to catch his breath and not wanting to withdraw from him just yet.  He turned his head and breathed in the soft, musky scent of his lover, unable to resist flicking his tongue out to taste the sweat salty skin. "I love you, Sirius.... _so much_."

Sirius pulled back with a lazy smile, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. "I love you, too." He relaxed against Remus' body, tracing his fingertips up and down his sides. "So...about that date...You really want to?"

Remus ran his hands up Sirius' back. "I don't know, Pads...I mean, I've already had sex with you, what good would a date be now?"

Sirius mock sighed and shook his head. "Mother always told me I'd never be married off if I kept acting like a whore..." He chuckled and kissed the tip of Remus' nose. "But really, I...well, I was sort of hoping to go tonight, if you were up for it."

"Tonight?” Remus grinned at the uncertainty in Sirius’ voice.  “Hmm...I think my schedule's free, but I'll have to check with my secretary."  He paused a moment and pressed a kiss to Sirius' shoulder. "Oh yes, she just informed me that I have a slot available for a date with a sexy brunet.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So glad you fit me in." He laughed, gingerly lifting himself up and rolling off of Remus' lap to sit beside him, muttering a cleaning spell on them both.

The front door handle jingled and Sirius swore under his breath, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the couch and pulling it over their laps just as James and Lily entered.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, guys!" James groaned, averting his eyes. "We agreed no shagging on the couch! We've all got to sit there you know!"

Sirius huffed. "First of all, you weren't supposed to be home yet...and second, technically I pay the rent so I can fuck wherever I want."

Remus pulled the blanket tighter around himself and buried his head in Sirius' shoulder. "I knew we should have gone to our bedroom."

James rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the two of them "You pay the rent, Sirius, but that's Pete's mum's couch you've soiled."

Sirius grinned and shrugged.  "I'm sure it needed to see some action...anyway, what brings you two back so early?"

"We finished with dinner and the movie doesn't start for another hour. We were going to invite you two to come with us, but seeing as you're not decent-"

Sirius shook his head. "Thanks for the invite, but Moony and I have a date." He announced proudly, snaking his arm around Remus’ shoulders and making Remus’ heart swell at how pleased Sirius seemed to be at the idea of taking him out. Even James looked impressed and Lily was beaming happily at them as Remus pulled Sirius into a firm kiss. “Speaking of our date, we should really start getting ready, Pads.”

James made a face. "Alright well just wait for us to get to my room before you go flashing your bits, yeah? And don't go for round two in the shower, please!" He ushered a giggling Lily into his room, shielding her eyes from the two naked men on the sofa.

Remus pulled the throw blanket around himself securely, quirking a brow as he left Sirius naked on the couch.  "Didn't think you'd mind flashing them if they peeked out."

Sirius grinned and got up, following Remus into the bathroom. He closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind. "I swear it's like James can sense when we are fucking and just shows up at that exact moment every time..."

"Well to be fair, we do fuck a lot."  Remus smirked, leaning back into Sirius and dropping the throw blanket at their feet.

They showered, somehow managing to keep it as quick and not sexual as possible and they both dried off and got dressed. When Sirius emerged from his closet he was wearing a pair of nice trousers and a dark blue button down shirt that made his eyes seem brighter. Much to Remus’ surprise, he had decidedly swapped his usual heavy black boots for shiny black dress shoes instead. "If I'm going to take you on a date, I'm going to do it right." He stated simply, noticing Remus’ quizzical look.

Remus smiled softly, buttoning up his dark green dress shirt. He had never seen Sirius quite so excited or willing to dress in anything that didn’t scream ‘Rebellion’. Feeling Sirius’ eyes on him, he looked up and walked over to kiss his cheek. “This whole date thing really means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

Sirius’ face flushed and he quickly looked away. “ _You_ mean a lot to me.” He muttered, clearly embarrassed at being caught having such sentimental and mushy thoughts.  "And I'm just really excited to be able to show you that the same way every other couple does, I guess." He smiled at him. "Besides, it's our first date — It's supposed to be special, isn't it? Even if we have been together for three years."

"You sap.” Remus chuckled, brushing his hand across Sirius’ cheek. He stepped back and     took Sirius' hand with a wink, pulling him towards the door. "Now come on, I think I was promised a night out."

Before he knew it, Remus was being lead out of the flat and down the street into a dark alley about a block away. “Just trust me.” Said Sirius, giving him a reassuring look as Remus looked warily at their surroundings. "I was sort of really banking on you saying yes to all of this tonight. I even got Dumbledore to help me get a portkey — ah, here it is." Sirius walked over to an ordinary looking cardboard box and opened it to reveal a small Phoenix carved out of wood. "Ready?" He smirked at Remus the way he used to before daring him to pull a prank at school.

"Ready as I'll ever be."  He grinned, taking Sirius' hand and feeling the pull of the portkey activating. The tug from his navel made him slightly nauseous.  He'd always hated portkey travel, but he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the twisting inside his gut. Sirius wanted this night to be perfect and Remus wouldn’t let anything ruin that for him.

When their feet hit the ground again, Sirius kept his arm securely around Remus’ waist to steady him and when Remus opened his eyes Sirius was giving him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Moony.” He said. “I know you’re not too fond of portkeys, but, well...apparating out of the country can be a little shoddy and I didn’t want us getting splinched.” Once Remus had his balance back Sirius released him and took his hand instead. Remus frowned, his brows knitted in confusion.

“Out of the country?” He repeated, unsure if he had heard his boyfriend wrong.

Sirius grinned, leading Remus out of the alleyway they had arrived in to an unfamiliar cobblestone street. “Welcome to France.”

Remus froze, his eyes wide and his mouth dropping open in shock. “France!?” He stared at Sirius in disbelief. “You brought us to _France_ for a _date_?”

“Go Big or Go Home, eh?” Said Sirius, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. He rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck and bit his lip. “Er...The French tend to be a little more... _accepting_ of displays of affection between members of the same sex.” He explained, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “So I thought...I don’t know...maybe it would make you a little more comfortable than it would have been in London.”

Remus thought his eyes must have surely been popping out of his head from the way he was staring at his boyfriend. He really must have put a lot more thought into this whole night than he had let on, and Remus couldn’t help but feel honored that Sirius had gone through all the trouble just for him. Finally finding his voice, Remus let out a small laugh and nodded. “Alright, well...lead the way.” He grinned at Sirius as they merged onto the slightly crowded walkway. “But just so you know, I don’t speak a lick of French, so-”

A strange look crossed Sirius’ face and he quickly shook his head to dismiss Remus’ concern. “Don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.”

They walked slowly down the street and Remus marveled at the fact that there they were in clear sight and with people walking past them while they held hands just like any other couple would. They had both been a little tense at first, but soon they relaxed and fell into a comfortable stroll with each other, not caring about who saw them. Remus couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at their joined hands every couple of steps and he blushed when he saw Sirius catching him do it.

“So…” Remus began casually as their hands swung between them. “Where exactly are we going?”

Sirius looked up to assess their location and his face lit up as they approached a small, ivy covered storefront that was pushed back and secluded from the rest of the shops and boutiques. The little green awning above the door read _Qui Plume la Lune._ “Right here, actually.” He spared another glance at Remus, taking a deep breath before he straightened his posture in the same way he used to do at Kings Cross when he rejoined his parents, the image of a proper, well-bred young man. Remus’ heart actually fluttered when Sirius then stepped ahead of him and opened the door, flashing a charming smile. “After you, love.”

Remus ducked his head as he felt his face flush once again at Sirius’ gentlemanly behavior and he walked inside. Sirius rarely allowed himself to fall into the habits that had been forced upon him throughout most of his young life, preferring to be seen as the exact opposite than what his family and the rest of Wizarding Society expected of him, and Remus wouldn’t change his rebellious, outspoken and laid back boyfriend for anything. However, seeing Sirius behave so formal and eager to lavish Remus with such attention was very attractive. It occurred to Remus that Sirius was properly _courting_ him, the way he would have done for a more suitable partner of equal breeding to a young heir if his parents had had their way. He had to admit, he was enjoying it.

Sirius gently squeezed his hand before releasing it to step up to an older gentleman in a crisp black suit that must have been the host. Remus saw the muscles in his boyfriend’s throat move as he swallowed nervously and cleared his throat. “ _Bonjour. J’ai une réservation pour deux,  sous le nom de Black..._ "

Remus’ jaw dropped again as he heard the words flow flawless and confidently from his boyfriend’s lips without a moment’s hesitation. The host gave Sirius a curt nod and gestured for them to follow.

“I’m sorry,” Remus hissed in Sirius’ ear as they let the Host lead them through the tiny dining room. “You speak _French_? Since when do you speak French?!”

Sirius smiled sheepishly at him. “Er...since always.” He shrugged. “Latin, too.”

“You speak _LATIN_!?”

Remus’ head was swimming with this new information as they were both seated at a private table that was set away from the rest of the guests with two settings and a candle in the middle.

 _"Vin rouge, s’il vous plaît. Merci."_ Sirius addressed the Host, who nodded once more and walked away. Once they were alone, Sirius gave a small shrug and smiled at him. “Surprise?”

Remus laughed incredulously, shaking his head as he reached across the table to rest his hand over Sirius’. “I can’t believe I’ve lived with you for nearly eight years and I didn’t know you spoke three bloody languages! I’m….really impressed, Pads.”

Sirius waved his free hand dismissively, pulling a face. “Nah. Don’t be that impressed. Most of the older wizarding families are brought up speaking French. That’s why I never actually use it. It feels so...stuffy and formal.” He shuddered, but his expression softened when his eyes fell back on Remus’ face. “But I thought I could make an exception for this...for you.”

The waiter brought out two glasses of wine and Sirius quickly ordered food for both of them. "Anyway, I know this sort of fancy shit isn't quite your thing...s'not really my thing either but...I dunno. I wanted to do something nice for you, I guess." He bit his lip. "It's not weird, right? Did I overdo it?"

"You're right, it's not really my thing, but I have to admit I'm enjoying it. " Remus confessed. "I know I shouldn't be impressed by this, but I am. But it's not the fancy restaurant, or the fact that you actually brought me to France for our date.  It's _you_ ...the fact that you went to all this trouble...for _me_." Remus searched Sirius' eyes for a moment, lost in the shining grey, before he continued. "I know you love me; you tell me and show me all the time.  But the fact that you went to this much trouble for a date...with me...I just..." He couldn’t go on, unable to find the words to express the swelling he felt in his heart. Instead he squeezed Sirius’ hand again, hoping that he understood.

The message seemed to be received and Remus smiled as Sirius beamed at him and his body did the telltale little wriggle in his seat that mirrored his animagus form’s tail wagging when he was praised. Remus laughed when the waiter returned at that exact moment with their food and Sirius froze, his face going deep red behind the curtain of dark hair he hid behind.

They busied themselves with small talk while they dug into their meals, exchanging small, shy smiles as if they were only just falling for each other for the first time all over again.

“I overheard James and Lily talking a few days ago,” Sirius admit between bites of his food. “They’re thinking of moving in together...getting their own place.”

Remus shrugged, taking a sip of his wine. “I’m pretty sure we all have seen that coming for a while.” He gave Sirius a sympathetic look. “I know you’ll miss him, Pads, but you knew eventually he’d have to move on and have a life of his own. We’ll still see him all the time-”

Sirius laughed softly and shook his head. “That’s not what I — I mean, yeah, that crossed my mind at first, I suppose, but…” His hand shot up to his hair, an anxious habit he had inherited from James over the years. "It's just that, them getting a place of their own means they must be getting pretty serious, you know? And Pete has been talking about going back to his mum to help her out since she's been ill..."

“Oh...I see.”  Remus shifted nervously in his seat, taking his serviette in hand to have something to focus on. "You're worried it will be just us then?"  He kept his eyes lowered, fingers twisting the linen. "If you're worried about the rent I got a lead on a job this morning and I'm sure I'll be able to pull my weight soon.  If not, maybe Dorcas and Marlene would want to...I don't know...I mean, we can talk to them, I guess?"

This time Sirius actually laughed out loud. "Moony, you idiot, I've told you a million times, I'm not worried about money and you shouldn't be either..." He took a breath and slowly let it out. "What I'm trying to say is that...with this stupid war going on and everyone suddenly becoming adults and taking these big steps, I guess I just wanted to show you that I want that with you as well. I...I can't ask you to marry me, obviously, but if the bloody laws were any different you should know that I would...so I suppose I wanted to give you some sort of big romantic gesture to show you that this is it for me. _You're_ it for me." His face was completely red and he fiddled with his own serviette in a way that would surely have made his mother hex his fingers still. "Fuck, I sound like a bloody sap."

Remus choked as he was once again completely thrown by his boyfriend’s behavior that night and he gaped across the table at him. They rarely spoke about the future. The way the world was and their current involvement in the war made it difficult enough to imagine such things and even without the war, it just wasn’t something that they thought could ever happen for them. Sirius had always been very vocal about his feelings for Remus, and was sure to tell him how much he loved him every chance he got, but still Remus always assumed that some day Sirius would realize that he could do better or that being tied down to one person so permanently just wasn’t for him at all. Besides, they were only nineteen. “You...you’d marry me?”

Sirius frowned, looking at him as if he had sprouted another head right there at the table. “Of course I'd want to marry you. I mean...y'know...if you wanted to, which I understand if you wouldn't want to because we're young and there's a war and all that and marriage is a stupid social construct for heterosexuals anyway, but I just thought.... _fuck_ , nevermind, I feel like an idiot for even saying anything."

"Of course I would marry you!” Remus blurted out, his whole body jittering and his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest. He reached across the table to take Sirius’ hand again. “I just...we've never talked about it, not really, and I didn't think you'd — well, that you'd want to make us so permanent.  But yes, of course I would marry you, if we could, that is. I...I love you, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled and relaxed in his chair once again. "I love you too..." He glanced down at their joined hands and shifted slightly in his seat, clearing his throat. "We should finish up and get out of here. I've got plans for you when we get home and...well, it's getting sort of hard to wait, no pun intended, and I'd rather not end a romantic evening by pulling you into an alley in France and shoving you up against a wall."

Smirking, Remus quirked a brow. "Plans, huh?  What if I don't mind you shoving me up against a wall in a French alley?"

Sirius bit his lip and moaned quietly. He shook his head, a sly smile playing at his lips. "As tempting as that would be any other time, I was really looking forward to taking you home and getting you naked, laying you out on our bed and kissing every bloody inch of you...but if you'd prefer the alley..."

Remus bit back a groan, the imagery Sirius had conjured for him sending a shiver up his spine and he could feel his cock twitch in his pants.  "Get the check, Pads. _Now_."

Sirius' eyes glazed over slightly and he shook himself, clearing his throat and waving the waiter over. " _Le chèque, s’il vous plaît_." He caught Remus’ eye and grinned. "Merlin, French turns you on a bit, doesn't it? You're not going to let me live this down..."

Eyes still on Sirius, Remus took their joined hands under the table discreetly and pressed Sirius' palm against his noticeable erection.  "I think I could get used to you speaking French a bit more often."

" _Merde_..." Sirius swore under his breath, swallowing thickly.

The check came and Sirius paid it with a little help from Remus to count out his muggle money and once they were done they hurried out of the restaurant, laughing while Sirius pulled Remus along, weaving around people until they ducked into the same alley they had arrived in earlier. Remus let out a surprised gasp as he found himself pushed up between the brick wall and Sirius’ body.

“I know I said I wanted to wait,” Sirius said breathlessly, one hand coming up to cup Remus’ cheek. “But fuck, I just need to kiss you.” He crushed their mouths together in a slow, deep kiss.

Remus moaned into the kiss, the taste of the wine they had heavy on his tongue and he couldn’t tell if he was intoxicated from the alcohol or the taste of Sirius himself.  His fingers gripped Sirius' hips and pulled him flush against himself, rocking into him and hissing when he felt how hard his lover already was. He pulled back slightly and nipped his way up Sirius' jaw, his voice thick with need as he spoke low into his ear.  "If you don't want me to fuck you in this alley right now you need to take me home."

Sirius groaned in frustration, reluctantly pulling away and dragging Remus along with him. They both grabbed the portkey and held on tightly to each other as they were transported back to London. Their feet hardly hit the ground when Sirius whispered “Hold on” in his ear and tightened his arms around him, apparating them both directly to their building.

"Sorry." He apologized breathlessly, pushing Remus against the front door and kissing him again. "I wouldn't have been able to make it home if we walked." He fumbled with the keys in the door, grumbling against Remus' mouth about muggle buildings and finally managing to get it open.

They stumbled into the flat without breaking their desperate, hungry kissing and Remus immediately untucked Sirius’ shirt from his trousers, splaying his hand across the warm skin of his stomach. They were brought crashing back down to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Fucking hell, can’t you two horny dogs at least wait until you get to the bedroom?” James complained loudly.

 Remus reluctantly broke the kiss, blushing when he saw James’ exasperated look and Lily covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

 “I suppose the date went well?” Said Lily, between fits of giggling.

 “Sorry,” Remus apologized. “It’s just...Merlin, did you know Sirius speaks French?”

 James raised an eyebrow at him, nodding his head slowly. “Yes...all the old wizarding families speak French, mate. No reason to throw decency to the wind and shag him in the doorway.”

 Remus flipped James the finger, tugging Sirius by the belt loop and dragging him down the hall to their room just as he heard Lily say “So, Potter, do you speak French?” and James gave a grumbled response that Remus assumed was a negative before shouting “OY! USE SILENCING CHARMS!” just as they slammed the door shut.

Sirius laughed into Remus' mouth, flicking his wand at the door to lock it and silence the walls. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, pressing their bodies together and squeezing his arse with both hands.

"Godric, you smell so good." Remus buried his head in the crook of Sirius' neck, breathing in the scent of Sirius' cologne and the mix of leather and cedar that was unique to him alone.  He made quick work of Sirius' shirt, stripping it off of him and tossing it to the side in one fluid motion before dropping to his knees and undoing Sirius' belt. He undid his flies and pushed both trousers and pants down his lean legs, looking up at Sirius, his eyes full of mischief.  "I bet you taste even better." He ran the flat of his tongue up the underside of Sirius' cock before wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing him almost to the root.

Sirius gasped, his head falling back and his hand immediately grasping at Remus' hair. "Fuck, Moony...feels so fucking good..."

Remus moaned softly around the hard flesh in his mouth, moving his head up and down his length until he felt Sirius tugging gently at his hair, pulling him off and bringing him back up to his feet to crush their mouths together. “Told you I had plans for you…” He muttered huskily, nipping at Remus’ bottom lip while his hands began to work Remus’ trousers open far too slowly in Remus’ opinion.

“Fuck...Padfoot, hurry…” He whined as Sirius took his sweet time pushing his trousers and underwear down. “ _Fuck_ ...I _need_ you....”

Sirius chuckled softly against the skin of his neck, kissing along his collarbone as he undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed the article off of his shoulders. "Mmm...and everyone thinks I'm the one who's impatient."

Once he had gotten all of Remus’ clothes off he gave him a gentle nudge until the backs of Remus’ knees hit the mattress. With another small shove, Remus fell back onto the bed and was immediately covered by Sirius’ body as the other man climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning Remus’ arms up over his head before capturing his lips in another deep kiss.

 Remus growled into the kiss, not used to being the one pinned down and not in control. He bucked his hips up, desperate for the friction of Sirius’ body against his own. Sirius delivered, grinding back down against him so that their cocks slid together, pulling moans from them both. Remus made a soft, impatient sound as Sirius began to trail hot, wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck and Sirius silenced him with a gentle bite to his collarbone.

“Relax, Moony…” He breathed. “Let me take care of you…” He moved lower down Remus' chest, closing his teeth around one nipple and soothing his tongue over it before moving to do the same to the other.

 " _Fuck_ ..."  Remus breathed, his skin burning wherever Sirius touched.  The fact that Sirius still had his arms restrained added to the fire coursing through his veins. Sirius moved lower down his body, his tongue and lips tracing his scars with something akin to reverence and Remus moaned wantonly.  "Pads... _more_ , I need more."

Sirius' hands slowly trailed down Remus' arms and sides, resting finally on his hips to hold him still while he continued to worship every inch of his chest and stomach with his lips and tongue, tracing over every scar. " _Tu es tres beau, mon chere_ ." He glanced up at Remus through his lashes, dipping his tongue teasingly into his belly button. " _Je t'aime._ "

A shiver ran through the length of Remus' body. He propped himself up on his elbows, his breathing ragged, watching as Sirius continued to lavish every inch of his skin with attention.  "Don't stop... _please_..."

Sirius nibbled along the jutting bone of his hip. " _J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça._ " He moaned softly and licked along the sensitive line where Remus' thigh and pelvis met, purposely avoiding where Remus needed him most, making him writhe with need below him, a string of curse words falling from his lips.

Sirius swore under his breath, his own hips rutting shallowly against Remus’ leg to give his own neglected cock some friction.  " _J'ai vraiment envie de toi._ " He shifted to kneel between Remus' legs and leaned in to kiss the inside of his boyfriend's thighs, wrapping one hand around Remus' leaking cock to stroke him slowly.

 " _Yes_...fuck..just like that, Pads.."  Remus clenched the sheets under his fingers to stop himself from grabbing at Sirius. He bit his lip hard as he watched his lover, his eyes hooded, marveling at how this gorgeous man was his alone and could make him feel so good.  "Keep speaking...in French..."

Sirius laughed, his cheeks going slightly pink as he became flustered. He licked his lips, "... _Tu me rends fou_ ..." his tongue flicked out across the head of Remus' cock. " _tu bon goût._.." He took him into his mouth, swallowing him down all the way and slowly dragging his lips back up again.

Sirius continued to suck him, moaning around his length while one of his hands slipped down between his legs, stroking the spot just behind his balls, inching back further. He released Remus' cock from his mouth, looking up at him with intense, lust filled eyes. " _Je veux faire l'amour pour vous, Remus._..."

Remus blinked down at him, his mind lost in a fog of lust and love. He wasn’t sure if Sirius had just spoken to him in French or English but he didn’t think his brain would have comprehended the words either way. “I...w-what’d you say?”

 Sirius crawled back up Remus' body and kissed him hard. " _Je veux_ — fuck, sorry...I just...fuck, why is this easier to say in French?" He laughed awkwardly and hid his face in Remus' neck, nuzzling below his ear. "I want..." he hesitated. "....let me make love to you, Remus...please?" He rocked slowly down against him, pulling away to look pleadingly into his eyes and Remus’ breath caught in his throat.

They never spoke like that, let alone had sex in that way. Usually it was always hard, aggressive fucking and filthy words with Remus almost always on top and in control with few exceptions like after the full moon when Sirius would take him slowly and carefully from behind, determined to make him feel human and loved. This request hardly felt the same, though, and Remus reached up to cup Sirius’ cheek, stroking his thumb over the sharp cheekbone and pulling him into a deep kiss. He broke away to stare up into the silvery grey eyes and he nodded. “Make love to me, Sirius.”

Sirius shivered at the words, biting back a moan. He kissed Remus slowly, running his tongue along his bottom lip until he gained entrance to his lover's mouth. His hands roamed all over Remus' body before returning between his legs, stroking his cock. He pushed Remus' knees up and muttered a spell against his lips before one finger began to tease his now slick entrance and Remus whined, his senses heightened and setting every nerve on fire as Sirius slowly pushed the digit past the tight ring of muscle. Every rare occasion Sirius topped felt like the first time and Remus willed his body to relax and open up for his lover, eager for more.

Sirius slowly stretched him open, stopping to plant feather light kisses on any part of his body he could reach before he finally pulled his fingers out, whispering the same spell to coat his own cock with lubricant, lining himself up and rubbing the head of his cock teasingly over Remus' tight hole. He laughed when Remus made a frustrated sound and leaned forward to kiss him. " _Je t'aime_." He breathed against Remus' lips as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Remus’ fingers dug into Sirius’ shoulders as the burning stretch of being filled began to subside, quickly becoming more pleasurable as Sirius stilled for a moment to allow him to adjust. He lifted his hips slightly, urging him on. “Move, Pads…Need you..”

Sirius’ eyes screwed shut in concentration as he slowly began to thrust, shallowly at first and then pulling out almost all the way and sliding smoothly back inside.  He kissed him again, then pulled away using one hand to hold himself up and the other to lift Remus' hips slightly to change the angle as he started to thrust in and out a little faster, his eyes gazing down at him. " _Remus_..."

Remus' eyes had drifted shut, savoring the feel of Sirius inside him, the change in angle making every slide against his prostate shoot sparks up his spine. The reverential way Sirius whispered his name made his eyes fly open and he almost came from the heat in that gaze alone.

“Yes...Sirius...I love you…” He panted desperately, his hand snaking around the back of Sirius’ neck to pull him into another kiss, putting every ounce of love and devotion into what he knew he could never properly properly articulate.

"Love you, Remus..." Sirius rested their foreheads together, keeping his eyes open as his hips move faster and harder. " _Fuck_ ..." He gasped. “ _Tu te sens si bien_..." He reached between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Remus' cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. "I love you so much...want you to come for me, love..."

" _Yes_..."  Remus thrust up into Sirius' fist as Sirius drove into him harder. He felt consumed, as if flames were licking up his entire body and concentrating on his cock and where his body joined with Sirius’.  One hand slid down to grip Sirius' arse, urging him in deeper, harder, and the other threaded through his lover's sweat-slicked hair, pulling him down into an open-mouthed kiss. He groaned into Sirius' mouth as the angle of their thrusting changed once more and brushed his prostate just so, making fireworks explode behind Remus' eyes.  He rasped Sirius' name over and over as he came hard between their bodies. He heard Sirius cry out his name and felt his hips come to a stuttering halt before the warmth of Sirius’ release flooded his body and they clung to each other, riding out both of their orgasms until Sirius collapsed on top of Remus, breathless and spent.

Still panting for breath, Remus turned and buried his head in the crook of Sirius' neck, pressing kisses to the silky skin. His fingers traced patterns slowly up and down Sirius' back as he came down from the high of his orgasm, relishing the weight of Sirius' prone body against his.

"That was amazing." Remus whispered, gently pushing the hair from Sirius' face.  "I love you, Sirius...so much."

Sirius smiled sleepily at him. “I love you too, Moony.” He groaned and snuggled in a little more, his cock still half hard and still buried deep in Remus' body. "Merlin, I don't ever want to move...just want to stay like this forever." He stroked Remus' side with the tips of his fingers in a slow, lazy pattern. Remus’ chest tightened as he felt the mood shift slightly. Sirius didn’t have to say it outloud, but Remus knew what he was thinking about.  He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Sirius' head and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. "We're here right now, love, and we have each other. We'll _always_ have each other."

Sirius sighed heavily, finally pulling out and readjusting his body to lie more comfortably on top of Remus. "Of course. Because we are never leaving this bedroom. We are just going to stay right here and have amazing sex all day and all night for the rest of our lives..."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."  Remus smiled and reached for his wand, muttering a quick cleaning spell over the both of them before placing his wand on the nightstand.  "I think we can make it work. We can have Prongs deliver all our meals to the door and we have an en suite, so I think we're set. Foolproof plan, Pads."

Sirius shook his head. "No, no...Prongs can't leave the flat either. Or Pete. Or Lily...and Marlene and Dorcas can come and live on the couch or something...and none of us leave and we all just....live here forever and ever...and be happy." _And safe..._ Remus could practically hear Sirius mentally add the last bit. "Fuck meals. I can survive on your come alone."

Remus chuckled, but he could feel a knot of fear in his stomach.  Fear for all of their friends in the war, fear for themselves. "Pads...as lovely as that sounds, you know we can't stay cooped up here forever."  He ran his fingers through Sirius' hair and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "We have to leave the flat eventually."

Sirius grumbled into the crook of Remus' neck. "Fine...I suppose logically you're right...I'd probably hate being stuck in one bloody place for too long anyway." he grinned and tightened his arms around him. "Besides, clearly I'll have to take you out on another date at some point. Can't do that if we don't leave the flat, right?"

Remus laughed and ran his fingers up and down Sirius' spine before settling on the swell of his arse.  "Oh I expect many dates in the future now that I know how easily you put out on the first date."

" _Me_?” Sirius barked a laugh, looking at Remus accusingly. “What about you? Who knew just saying a few things in another language would leave you begging for it...quite a little tart, you are. I should have tried that years ago."

Remus chuckled and bit Sirius' neck teasingly, rocking his hips up into Sirius’.  "If you start speaking French again I am not responsible for my actions."

"Oh yeah, that's such a threat." Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. He propped himself up with one hand, looking down at Remus lovingly. " _Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, mon amour, ma lune."_ He punctuated each phrase with a soft kiss to Remus' lips. "...but I'm bloody exhausted. Nap first?"

Remus shivered, smacking Sirius on the arm when he laughed.  "I can't help it you speaking French... _excites_ me."  He swiftly rolled them over and pulled the duvet to cover them both, snuggling into Sirius' side with an arm around his waist. "But yes, let's sleep first.  You can wake me up with some naughty French words and I'll ravish you in the morning."

"See, this is why I never told you I spoke French. I knew you'd completely lose control. I was doing the world a favor. You'd have bent me over any surface in the school. Couldn't have you just plowing me in the middle of breakfast, could I?" Sirius snickered, resting his head on Remus' chest and closing his eyes when Remus' fingers began to stroke his hair. "I love you." He said, ending in a huge yawn.

Remus chuckled and shook his head.  "Yes, that's exactly what would have happened." He kissed the side of Sirius' head softly. "Good night, you crazy git.  I love you, too."

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> “Bonjour. J’ai une réservation pour deux,  sous le nom de Black..." Hello, I have a reservation for two under the name Black.
> 
>  
> 
> "Vin rouge, s’il vous plaît. Merci." Red wine, please. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> "Le chèque, s’il vous plaît." The Check, please.
> 
> "Merde..." Shit…
> 
> "Tu es tres beau, mon chere." You are so beautiful, my dear.
> 
> "Je t'aime." I love you
> 
> "J'aime quand tu me regardes comme ça." I love it when you look at me like that.
> 
> "J'ai vraiment envie de toi." I want you so bad
> 
>  
> 
> "...Tu me rends fou..." You drive me crazy
> 
> "tu bon goût..." you taste good.
> 
> "Je veux faire l'amour pour vous, Remus...." I want to make love to you, Remus
> 
> “Tu te sens si bien..." You feel so good.
> 
> "Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, mon amour, ma lune." I love you, I adore you, my love, my moon.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, no, I don't speak french really at all and this is pretty much the extent of my knowledge of the language XD So I am sorry if I fucked up at all, but Jen speaks some and said it was fine?? Anyway, be kind. We tried. XD


End file.
